Visitor's Day
by littleangel123
Summary: Sequel to Never Take a Dare from a New Smasher. Visitor's day has come to the Smash Mansion. What could go wrong? LucarioxGardevoir Pokemon TrainerxOc I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS OR POKEMON!


Visitors Day!

It has been two months since Shinobu and Setsuko had arrived at the Smash Mansion. Shinobu had won 30 matches and lost 5 while her sister won 20 matches and lost 2 matches. They learned a lot about the others Smashers who told them a lot about the History of the Smasher World. But, everyone forgot to tell them about Visitor's day that takes place once every year.

"Everyone! Today is Visitor's Day! Is everyone ready? Wait…where's Shinobu?" Master Hand flew around checking for Shinobu.

"She's probably still sleeping." Setsuko said. Then, the doorbell rang. Master Hand opened it to find a Gardevoir (Female), a Ponyta (Female), a Glaceon (Female), a Jolteon (Female), a Bayleef (Female), a Meganium (Male), a red Gyarados (Male), a shiny Gastly (Female), a shiny Bellsprout (Male), a Hoothoot (Female), a Beautifly (Female), a Castform (Female), an Eevee (Female), a Dratini (Female), a Charizard (Male) holding a Fish bowl with a Feebas (Female), a Spinark (Male) and a Pikachu (Female). They all had pokeballs necklaces on them. The Gardevoir was holding 8 pokeballs.

_"Where's my Master?"_ The Gardevoir asked Master Hand. It had a pretty, feminine voice. Lucario stared at her.

"Gardevoir!" Setsuko yelled. Gardevoir turned to her direction.

_"Setsuko, here's your Pokemon. Your Family couldn't come so, they gave us to you as a sorry." _Gardevoir said handing the pokeballs to Setsuko. _"Now, can you show me and the others to our Master?"_ Gardevoir asked.

_"Who is your Master?" _Lucario asked. Gardevoir looked at him with her pretty pink-red eyes.

_"She goes by the name of Shinobu." _Gardevoir said.

"OH! Her room is beside mine! I can take you to her!" Pit said. Gardevoir and the 17 other Pokemon followed Pit to Shinobu's room. Gardevoir turned her head a little to glance at Lucario who blushed.

"Ooo, Lucario's got a girlfriend…" Bowser whispered. Lucario hit Bowser with Force Palm.

At Shinobu's room…

"Shinobu! Wake up, someone's here to see you!" Pit said while opening Shinobu's door after knocking for 20 minutes.

"Pit? What are you doing in my room?" Shinobu said sleepily.

"Dratini! (Master!)" Dratini slithered up and jumped on Shinobu. Glaceon, Jolteon, Eevee, Pikachu, Bayleef, Meganium, Bellsprout, Castform, Spinark, Hoothoot, and Beautifly followed her lead.

"Wh-at?" Shinobu looked at the Pokemon confused. "What are you guys doing here?" She said while hugging the Pokemon on the bed with her.

"They came here to stay with you." Pit said. Gardevoir came forward.

_"We missed you Master." _Gardevoir said.

"Gardevoir!" Shinobu ran up and hugged her, Charizard, Ponyta, Feebas's bowl, Gyarados and somehow, Gastly.

"You really love them, do you?" Pit said. Shinobu nodded.

"Gardevoir was a gift from Setsuko. She was just a cute little Ralts. I caught Ponyta soon afterwards. Feebas was next along with the twins, Jolteon and Glaceon. I caught Gastly, Castform, Hoothoot and Beautifly in Sinnoh. Bayleef was a Chikorita when Setsuko gave her to me. Meganium was also a Chikorita when Professor Elm gave him to me. I caught Gyarados, Bellsprout and Spinark in Johto. Eevee was a gift to me from Bill the Pokemon Storage creator and Pikachu Charizard and Dratini were also a gift from Setsuko. Charizard was a cute little Charmander and Pikachu was a Pichu when Setsuko gave them to me." Shinobu said while holding Eevee. "And yes, I do love them."

"Okay then. I'll leave you alone." Pit said grinning. He closed the door behind him.

_"I'm happy to see you Master." _Gardevoir said patting Shinobu's shoulder.

"I'm happy to see you too Gardevoir." Shinobu replied.

_"I'm just wondering Master but, who was that blue dog Pokemon that can communicate with humans just like me?" _Gardevoir asked.

"Oh, that's Lucario. He's from the Sinnoh region. Why are you asking?"

"Pony pony ponyta. Ponyta pony ta. (Because she likes him. He probably likes her also.)" Ponyta said. Gardevoir blushed.

_"I thought he was sort of handsome." _Gardevoir said.

"Then you should go talk to him." Shinobu suggested. Gardevoir blushed and nodded. "What are you waiting for? Go on, go talk to Lucario right now!" Gardevoir raced out of the room. Shinobu sighed. This was going to be a long, long, long day.

Back to the Hall…

Gardevoir floated through the halls looking for Lucario. Instead she bumped into a boy with shaggy brown hair. He was Tsubasa, one of Shinobu's old teammates.

"Gardevoir! Long time no see!" Tsubasa said.

_"Why are you here?" _Gardevoir asked.

"Someone called Master Hand sent a letter to everyone that was connected to Shinobu and Setsuko. Of course I wanted to see my old teammate but, I had to drag Ryou here. Can you show us where her room is?" Tsubasa said all in one breath.

_"No." _

"Why not?"

_"She didn't want to see you. Remember what she said to you when she left?"_

"'_I don't want to see you ever again Tsubasa_!'" Tsubasa repeated.

_"That's right. Now go before I use Psychic." _

"Tsubasa!" Shinobu looked at her old teammate with shock.

"Hi Shinobu! Give me a hug!" Shinobu started running away. Tsubasa ran after her.

_"Who was that boy?" _Lucario came up from behind Gardevoir.

_"Lucario!" _Gardevoir turned around shocked. _"I was just looking for you. Oh, and the boy's name is Tsubasa."_

_ "Okay then… I think I don't want to ask why he is chasing her. Why don't we go talk in the living room instead of this hallway?" _Lucario suggested. Gardevoir nodded her head with excitement. She had a feeling this was going to be a good day.

In the Living Room…

Red and Setsuko were talking to each other happily. Well, before Red's mom came that is.

"Red my little Oddish, I'm so happy to see you!" Red's mom almost knocked him down.

"Mom!" Red whined. Then, his mom looked up and saw Setsuko.

"Oh honey! Is this your girlfriend?" she squealed pointing at Setsuko.

"Red's mom!" Setsuko squeaked.

"HELP ME!" Shinobu screamed as she ran past. Tsubasa was still after her. Red or Setsuko didn't hear her screamed since they were too busy blushing. Then, a chain came out of nowhere and caught Tsubasa's ankle. Tsubasa tripped and fell on his face. Then, a spiky haired boy appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Tsubasa, seriously. She told you she didn't want to see you again." The boy said. He tied up Tsubasa and went over to Shinobu.

"Thank you Ryou." Shinobu said while shaking his hand.

"You're welcome. Now, I'll take him out of here." Ryou and Tsubasa disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What's with you ninja's and smoke? Is it mandatory to disappear and reappear in a puff of smoke?" Pit complained. Then Shinobu smiled and started appearing and disappearing around him. "OKAY STOP! I GIVE UP! NO MORE COMPLAINING ABOUT SMOKE!" Pit yelled. Then, he looked around and saw no Shinobu.

"Captain? Is something wrong?" an angel asked Pit. Pit sighed and sat down.

"Nope, just a crazy ninja that I have to live with." Pit said while rubbing his temples.

Back with Red, Setsuko and Red's mom…

"So…When are you going to ask her out?" Red's mom asked Red while Setsuko was getting a drink.

"Mom!" Red whined. A puff of smoke came out of nowhere and out of that puff of smoke was none other than…Shinobu!

"You should totally ask her out." Shinobu commented.

"Why? We're just friends!" Red said sweating.

"C'mon, we all know you like her. Plus, she likes you back! And I approve of you more than that scumbag of an ex-boyfriend she had." Shinobu said.

"EEEEEKKKKKK! Tell me about her last boyfriend!" Red's mom squealed. Red sweat dropped.

"Her last boyfriend was an ugly, horny, horrible, controlling, GREEN and he tried to make her stay when she accepted the contract. All he wanted was to you know…"

"Oh…Can you show us a flashback?" Red's mom asked.

FLASHBACK!

_Setsuko's boyfriend barges into the house. He was wearing a green t-shirt, green pants and green shoes. _

_ "Setsuko! Why are you leaving?" He demanded. _

_ "I'm going to the Smash World." Setsuko shot back._

_ "You shouldn't! What's there for you?"_

_ "I'll have new goals, meet new friends, discover new worlds and go with my sister." Setsuko said._

_ "So you're sacrificing ME for all that!" _

_ "Yes, and we're through! Now get out of my sight." Setsuko said. Her now ex-boyfriend pins her to the wall._

_ "No, not until we do it. I'll seal our relationship whether you like it or not." He growled. Then, a kunai went flying past his head. Shinobu was there katana in hand with Gardevoir and an Arcanine beside her._

_ "Get away from my sister or I'll kill you in the spot." Shinobu threatened. He stepped away from her and towards the door. "If you EVER come back to this house, Arcanine will burn you to a crisp. My dad would probably kill you if Arcanine doesn't. All the police are on my side. They will arrest you without question." Then, he ran out of the house never to come back. Setsuko knelt down to the floor and started to cry. Shinobu knelt down beside her and comforted her. _

Back to Reality…

Shinobu finished the flashback and Red's mom was in tears.

"Oh my goodness…He was so horrible to her." Red's mom sniffed.

"What did she ever see in him?" Red asked crossly.

"I have no idea, but you Red are her perfect match. You like Pokemon, she likes Pokemon, and she likes the color Red and heck! Your name is Red! You're even the same age!" Shinobu gushed

"How old was the other one?" Red's mom asked.

"Sixteen." Shinobu said. No one spoke for a minute. "Now, go ask her out Red!"

"B-but, I'm too shy!" Red protested.

"Then ask her about her Pokemon!" Red's mom said. Then, Red walked to the kitchen where Setsuko was.

"Hi Setsuko…" Red greeted. Setsuko smiled at Red.

"Hi Red! Do you want to see my Pokemon?" She asked. Red nodded. "GO! Blastoise (female), Flamer (male), Charap (female), Palkia, Blaziken (male), Chu-Chu(male), Cresselia (female) and Ninetails (female)!" then, out of the pokeballs, came a Blastoise, an Infernape, a Chatot, a Palkia, a Blaziken, a Raichu, a Cresselia and a Ninetails. Red was REALLY surprised to see the Palkia and the Cresselia.

"Inferape! Infernape, infernape, INFERNAPE! (Where is he! I'm going to KILL HIM!)" The Infernape yelled aggressively. Setsuko smiled and hugged the fire monkey.

"It's okay Flamer…He's not here anymore." Setsuko said.

"Umm…I was wondering…do you want to go flying with me and Charizard tonight?" Red asked. Setsuko thought for a moment and nodded.

"Of course!" She said. Then, they heard screaming.

"Jolteon!(Yay!)"

"Glaceon!(Yes!)"

"ALL RIGHT!"

"MY LITTLE ODDISH HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh boy…" Setsuko and Red said together. Well, at least they were going to have some peace and quiet while flying.

Setsuko: Glad Visitor's day is over.

Shinobu: I agree.

Pit: That was embarrassing. 

Red's Squirtle: Squirtle squirt, squirt squitle. (I got to see Big Sister again!)

Red: Who is your big sister?

Blastoise: Blastoise Blast. (It's me)

Setsuko: Okay then…Well then…Please Review! But No Flames please! 


End file.
